Returning Home
by keetongirl
Summary: Hermione and Ron have been broken up for over 2 years. Now Ginny and Harry are getting married. When Hermione must return to be the maid of honor will she and Ron be like cats and dogs? Or will romance ensue? Harry and Ginny are going to find out and maybe even stick their noses where they don't belong. Squeal Harry and Ginny.
1. Chapter 1: Like Old Times

_Chapter 1: Like old Times_

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this up. My computer crashed but now I have a laptop. So worry not! I will be updating this as soon as possible! Thanks for reading!**

**~K**

Hermione looked at the invention again. She had to go. She was only going for Harry and Ginny though. She would leave her problems in the past where they belonged. This was about Ginny not her.

Ginny sat outside waiting for Hermione. What would she do if Hermione didn't come?! Who would be her maid of honor?! She looked down the lane and saw a figure walking up the road. As the person grew closer she realized it was Hermione. But this Hermione wasn't the one she had known two years ago. This Hermione was straight up sexy. She wore a short denim skirt a floral print shirt and dark sunglasses. Red high heels extenuated her feet. Her hair wasn't that bushy anymore but had a nice curl to it. Ginny barely recognized her. "Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed throwing her arms around her.

"Hermione?" she asked hugging her back.

"Of course!" Hermione replied pulling off her sunglasses. "Who else would it be?!"

"I hope you don't mind coming with everything that happened with Ron and all," Ginny said. "I know it was hard."

"Oh I'll get over it."

"You sure it's ok?"

"Yes now enough about me! So tell me how did it happen?"

"Well we were down by the lake," Ginny told her, "and he just asked me."

"Oooh! Were you in the water?" Hermione asked.

"Excuse me?!" Ginny said. "You, Hermione, are asking me if I was skinny dipping when Harry asked me to marry him?"

"A girl has to know." Hermione smiled.

"Well no we were not," Ginny told her. "But we did afterword." They both giggled and walked into the house. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen when they walked in.

"Mum!" Ginny called. "Look who's here!"

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley screamed pulling Hermione into a hug which she returned.

"It's good to see you again Molly!" Hermione said. She pulled away and Mrs. Weasley's eyes went wide.

"My dear, you have changed," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I guess you could say that," Hermione replied. Just then George came into the room.

"Hermione!" he said. "You look amazing!"

"Well thank you!" she said giving him a hug.

"You know," George said pulling away. "If it weren't for Ron I would date you."

"Oh don't worry about Ron," Hermione smiled. "You can do what you like." Ginny's mouth fell mouth open. _Hermione is flirting with your brother! _Ginny thought. _The wrong brother! _

"Too bad I'm already happily dating," he said sighing. Hermione just laughed.

"Anyways Ginny we should really start planning don't you think?" Hermione asked.

"And I'm leaving the room now," George said walking away.

"Yeah we should-" Ginny's voice was cut off by two others opening the door.

"I'm just saying. I would have done it," came one voice.

"I'm not making a bet on my-" both boys stopped dead. Their mouths fell open. Hermione smiled.

"Harry!" she said walking over and hugging him.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

She pulled away from him then turned to Ron. "Ron," she said. Ron was still standing there with this mouth open. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well Ginny we better get to planning," Hermione said grabbing her hand and pulling her up the stairs.

Hermione walked down the stairs later, into the kitchen. Ron was there. "So?" he said when she walked in.

"So what Ronald?" she asked not looking at him. Instead she poured herself some water.

"For one thing where did you get those clothes?" he asked.

"It's called fashion," she said. "Look it up."

"Yeah I will and when I do I'll ask for the shortest skirt there while I'm at it," he retorted.

This made Hermione spit her water back into the cup. "You have no right to tell me what to wear!" she said glaring at him

Harry walked into the kitchen. "Oh hi!" he said. He noticed Hermione glaring at Ron and him glaring back. "You know it's good to have you both back again. It's almost like old times."

"It is not like old times!" Hermione shouted.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed. "Besides it's not like she's staying forever!"

"Thank goodness!" came Hermione's cold voice. "Don't know how I would survive!"

"Well I would say you did it before but that was before you became a pris," Ron said glaring.

"How dare you!" she yelled.

"Ok!" Harry said. "Just calm down. Breathe in and out. Ginny!"

Ginny came down the stairs. "What?" she asked. "Oh are Ron and Hermione having it out?"

"Ginny!" Harry said.

"Oh fine," she said. "Ron go back to your room. Hermione come on we have planning to do."

"Fine," Hermione said and turned walking back up the stairs.

Ron went back to his room mad. "Yep just like old times," Harry said.

"Well you can't blames them," Ginny said. "You know what happened."

"Yeah," Harry said. He pulled her into his arms kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2: Harry and Ginny's Plan

_**Chapter 2: Harry and Ginny's Plan**_

Hermione pulled the cover off of her and pulled on her pink running shorts, shirt, and jacket. She straitened her hair and pulled it back in a pony. She was staying Percy's room because he wasn't there. She wasn't going to stay with Ginny and obviously she wasn't going to stay with Ron so Molly had put her here. She walked down the stairs and saw no one there. She walked outside and started to run around the house. 30 minutes later she stopped and put her hands on her knees taking deep breathes. "Nice," she heard someone say from the porch.

She looked up and saw Ron standing on the porch with no shirt on. That about killed her but her face hid it. "Thanks," she said. "You could use a run too."

"No thanks," he said. "I would quiet in 5 minutes. Why do you run anyway?"

"Stress reliever," she said. He smirked at this.

"Is being back here that hard on you?" he asked which translated to, 'Is being around me making you nervous?'

"No," she said. "Actually I was going to suggest it to Ginny." She walked up on the porch still breathing hard.

"Look about yesterday-" he started but she cut him off.

"Don't worry about. It's ok."

"Hermione how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" he pleaded.

"Don't," she said. "We've been through this a million times."

"I know but I really am sorry," he said.

"I spent the last 2 years of my life trying to forget you and everything about this place. The only reason I'm back now is because of Harry and Ginny."

"Well I'm here if you want to talk about it," he told her.

"Really?" she asked. "Because last time I was here you called me a slut!"

"You called me a womanizer!"

"It was from my boss how many times do I have to tell you that?!" she said. Turning away from him she put her hands on the banister. "You didn't believe me that's what hurt the most."

"I know," he said his hands sliding over the top of hers and up to her shoulders. Her breathing quickened, this time not from running. He laid his head on her shoulder; his arms went around her waist. She didn't move, she had to compose herself.

"Would you let me go?" she asked him. Now she really needed to get out of here before she did something she regretted.

He sighed and let her go. "As you wish," he said stepping aside. She walked past him and into the house. She sighed with relief when she got inside. Now she could think clearly. She walked upstairs and changed into something to shop in.

Making her way down the stairs, she walked into Ginny's room. "Morning!" she called. "Time to get up!" She pulled back the curtains and Ginny sat up.

"What are you doing?" she asked sleepily. When she released it was Hermione she pulled the cover over her nightgown.

Harry put his arm around Ginny. "Shut the shades," he mumbled.

"I didn't open them," Ginny said through gritted teeth.

Harry looked up and saw Hermione. He pulled the covers over himself. "Hermione!" he yelled. "What are you doing?!"

"I have to take Ginny shopping today!" she said. "The early bird gets the worm! Come on get up!"

"I'm not changing with you in here!" Ginny said.

"Oh fine," Hermione huffed as she walked out of the room. She descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Waiting for Ginny she looked out the window and saw the garden where she had once played in as a child. This sent memories rushing through her.

"I can't believe she came in here!" Ginny foamed. "She knew I was sleeping with you!"

"Well we didn't actually sleep together last night so at last she didn't walk in on that," Harry said. "Besides you're so beautiful when you're mad." He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Harry," she sighed turning around. She kissed him and her hands into his hair.

He suddenly pulled away. "What if there was a reason she came up her to take you out?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What if she had a run in with Ron?" he said. "What if they didn't fight or anything?"

"Harry," Ginny said. "What if we just stuck our noses in this a little bit?"

"Hmmmm, I don't think that would be a bad idea," he said. Ginny smiled and finshed getting dressed.


	3. Chapter 3: Hermione's Secret

_**Chapter 3: Hermione's Secret**_

Hermione had pulled Ginny through 7 bridal shops, 5 dress shops, and 6 catering places. Ginny was so tired she thought she might fall down. "Hermione," she begged. "Can we stop and eat?!"

"But we just got started," Hermione complained.

"It's been 3 hours!" Ginny said. "Please!"

"Fine," Hermione said.

When they got back 2 hours later, they had over 50 bags. Ron was standing in the kitchen when they came in. His mouth fell open. "What did you buy?!" he asked.

"You know there's a lot to wedding planning so we had to get a lot," Hermione said. "Now would you be a dear and take these up to my room?"

"No!" he said. "I'm not a bagman!"

"Fine I'll do it myself!" she huffed and walked up the stairs.

Ginny turned to Ron. "Isn't it cute how you and Hermione bicker back and forth?" she asked.

"Cute is hardly the word," Ron mumbled.

"Yeah but I'm just saying if you two got back together-"

"It's not happening Ginny!" Ron interrupted. "Don't get all crabby with me!"

Ron just snorted and muttered words under his breath.

Hermione came back down the stairs and smiled. "Come on Ginny," she said. "Should we show your mum?"

"I suppose," Ginny said giving up on her little came for now.

Everyone sat in the living room later that evening. There was a knock at the door and Molly went to answer it. "Oh my!" everyone heard her say. "Come in!"

"I'm looking for Mr. Potter," came an old voice.

"This way, this way!" Molly said. The Minster of Magic walked into room. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were on their feet immediately.

"Hello Mr-" he stopped when he saw Hermione. "Hermione what are you doing here?"

"Minister!" Hermione looked uncertain for a moment then smiled.

"Anyway Mr. Potter there is a wizard I want you to take care of," he told them.

"Can't the Head Auror do it?" Harry asked.

"Yes well he's out of town and I can't reach him. So I thought I would get the next best thing. You and Mr. Weasley," the minister explained. "So what do you say?"

"No!" Hermione interjected. "Minister can I talk to you outside?"

"Um. . . . . . . . . . . ok," the minister said. He and Hermione walked outside.

"You can't send them out they won't be able to find him!" she said. "I know! I have been tracking him."

"Well then who?" he asked.

"Me," she said. "I will go. Tell them I got a letter from my boss, tell them I convinced you to let them stay, tell them you found someone else."

"Fine." The minister went in and explained this to Harry and Ron then disappeared.

Ron waited for Hermione to get back. Ginny stood in the kitchen with him waiting for her too. They had both agreed to be here when she got back. There was a pop and the door opened.

Hermione walked in and sighed. "Oh hey guys," she said. "Sorry about that my boss wanted me. Some meeting that couldn't wait."

"Yeah sure," Ron said.

"Hermione what have you been up to the last 2 years?" Ginny asked.

"Oh you know I have traveled around mostly," she told them.

"Where to?" Ginny asked.

"Too many places to name," she said.

"Right," Ron said. "Is that why the Minister calls you by name?"

"That's none of your business Ron!" Hermione said. "It doesn't matter where I have been or what I have done! It's my work and that is all whether I choose to tell you or not!" She stormed up the stairs without looking back.

"Well at last she told us she was well traveled," Ron said.

"I guess that's something," Ginny replied.


	4. Chapter 4: Hermione's Dream

**A/N: italics are Hermione's dream. (you probably knew that.) anyways sorry about how short it is but I don't have time to write too much these days. R&R!**

_Chapter 4: Hermione's Dream_

_Hermione looked up as Ron walked into the room. She smiled when she saw him but it faded when she saw his face. "What's wrong?" she asked._

"_What's this?!" Ron asked holding a letter up that was from her boss._

"_A letter," Hermione said lightly._

"_You know what I mean!" he said._

"_A letter from my boss," she said not seeing why he was upset._

"_Bull crap!" he shouted. "It's from Draco Malfoy!"_

"_Yeah because he's my boss," Hermione said calmly. _

"_Still you know how he is," Ron said. "He hates muggleborns!"_

"_People change Ron," she said lightly. _

"_Not people like him! You know what he did to Katie!"_

"_He was forced to do that! You know that! Voldemort made him!"_

"_Still he could have stood up and said no instead of being a coward!"_

"_Ron he's my boss I can't help it."_

"_You could quit!"_

"_Where would I live?!"_

"_Here! In the Borrrow!"_

"_Yeah but I don't want to have to ask your mum for money when I want to buy something!"_

"_You can ask me!"_

"_I'm not quitting my job just because you think my boss is a phyco."_

"_Why not?!" _

"_Ron it's just one dinner I don't see why you're overreaching."_

"_So now you're running around with him?!" he screamed. "Slut!"_

"_No!" she yelled. "And I'm sure you're not going around with other girls! Womanizer!"_

"_I am not! You're the one who has a letter from another guy!"_

"_That's my boss!" she retorted. "It's for a promotion!" She stormed into the kitchen and he followed her._

"_Whatever makes it right!" he said. "It's still Malfoy!" At this point Harry and Ginny had come running into the room._

"_What's going on?!" Ginny asked._

"_We heard shouting!" Harry said._

"_Why don't you ask Hermione?!" Ron said rudely._

"_Don't you dare turn them against me!" Hermione yelled._

"_What happened?!" Ginny yelled making everyone stop. Ron handed her the letter and she read it. "So?" she asked._

"_It's from Malfoy!" Ron yelled._

"_Yeah for a promotion," Ginny laughed. "You can't choose your boss Ron."_

"_That's not for a promotion," Harry said reading it over her shoulder. "You don't know what he's up to I wouldn't go to that dinner if I were you."_

_Hermione slammed her hand on the counter. "Yes it is!" she yelled. "And I will got if I want to!"_

"_Yeah well it's Malfoy you know how he is with muggleborns," Harry said lightly._

"_Oh of course!" she said. "You take his side! People change!"_

"_I'm not taking sides; I'm just saying," Harry said._

"_See?!" Ron said. "I was right!"_

"_Oh so that's all you care about?!" Hermione said. "Being right?!"_

"_No!"_

"_Well you're acting like it!"_

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Can we just drop it?!" Ginny snapped. Normally this would have quieted everyone but not today._

"_This isn't your fight Ginny," Hermione said harshly._

"_Yeah go play with Harry!" Ron said. This made Ginny's mouth drop open._

"_Excuse me?!" Ginny said._

_Ron realized what he had said and went red. "I mean. . . . . . . . I didn't. . . . . . . . . . . supposed to sound," he stammered._

"_Yeah that's what I thought!" Ginny huffed. _

_Ron turned back to Hermione. "You on the other hand, I meant everything I said to you!"_

"_Fine maybe I'll leave!" she shouted._

"_Go then!" Ron shouted. "Go and don't come back!" _

Hermione jumped up with a start. She hadn't had that dream in a long time. She remembered everything after that as well.

Ron had come to her trying to get her back but she said no. Then she found her current job and gotten away from him. Until now. Little did she know that Ron was having the same dream in his room.


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

_Chapter 5: The Plan_

All of the Weasleys were coming tonight and both Hermione and Ginny were helping Molly get ready. Hermione was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark purple sleeveless tank top. Ginny on the other hand was wearing a yellow sun dress.

Hermione slipped out of the kitchen unnoticed. Ginny smiled glad her to have all her brother's back, messing with her, teasing her, badgering Harry. Harry walked into the kitchen and put his arms around her from behind. "Are you excited?" he asked her.

"Yeah let's go with that," she said even though she was excited.

She turned around and kissed Harry running her fingers throw his hair. Harry smiled and pulled her closer to him. "Ahem," someone said from behind them. "That's still my sister."

They broke apart. "Hi George," Ginny said not turning around.

"How did you know it was me?!" he said.

"Because I hear Angelina outside," she said.

"Fine but I would watch where you put your hands if I were you," George reminded Harry.

"George we are getting married what does it matter anyway?" Ginny asked.

"I'm just saying you can be mean," he replied.

"George Weasley!" she said. "You're mean!" Harry just laughed.

"Oh you're laughing now just wait til you have her for 3 years," George said. "You'll be begging us to take her back."

"I doubt it," Harry said looking at Ginny.

"Well I'm off then," George said leaving then alone.

Harry kissed her again and then pulled away. "Is the plain ready?" he asked.

"It's in motion," Ginny told him.

Later before dinner Harry and Ginny were talking. They knew Ron could hear but pretended not to know. "She told me she had that dream last night," Ginny told Harry.

"Which one?" Harry asked.

"The one about her and Ron breaking up," Ginny said. Ron stiffened for a moment then relaxed. Ginny smiled.

"Oh wow," Harry said and they slowly moved away.

Hermione waited for everyone to sit down so they could eat. After everyone was done Ron gave her a come with me look. She was surprised and gave him a why look. The look on his face said please so she followed him to the back of the house out of sight.

Before she could say anything Ron pushed her up against the house. Her hands were held by his over her hands and he kissed her deeply. At first she didn't know what to do then she kissed him back. He let her hands go and his slid down her waist pulling her close to him. Hers went into his hair and then down to his chest. He pulled away. "I'm sorry but I had to do that," he said.

"You're going to pay for this tomorrow," Hermione said pulling him back down to her. She kissed him and he smiled. He pulled her shirt off. No, no, no! She could not let his happen but his kiss was toxic so she didn't do anything. He kissed down her neck and she couldn't help it. "Ron," she moaned. Then she remembered why she was here and said, "Stop!"

His head shot up instantly. "What?!" he asked. "What's wrong?! Did I hurt you?!" His concern softened her a bit.

"No," she replied. She ran her fingers down his cheek and he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Don't," she said. He let her hand drop. After a while she pulled her shirt back on.

"You're not going to say anything?" Ron asked,

"No," she said.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything?" Ron said.

"It was lust," Hermione told him.

"Lust?!" he shouted. "Is this lust?!" He kissed her sweetly but before she could say anything he asked, "Or this?" He leaned down and kissed neck while she tried to hold back a sigh. She pushed her neck to the side to give him more access which he took. In truth, it meant something to her but she would never admit it.

He pulled away from her. "I woke up too many times with you to know you didn't feel something, The Hermione I knew would have."

"I didn't feel anything," she said. He walked away cursing her under his breath.

Hermione followed him but didn't say anything to anyone about what happened.

**A/N: I couldn't resist the little Harry/Ginny moment at the beginning of this chapter. Leave a review! They make my day! **


	6. Chapter 6: Punishment

_**Chapter 6: Punishment **_

"Can you believe that?!" Hermione told Ginny the next day. "He had the nerve to believe I still felt something for him!" Ginny looked guiltily away. She shouldn't have done what she did. "Oh but he is going to get it today!" Hermione huffed. "He's going to get it!"

"Hermione don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" Ginny asked.

"No!" Hermione said. She had her hair pulled back in a pony and finally looked like her old self. She stormed out of the room leaving Ginny to sit there in shock. Harry walked in after Hermione left.

"Well?" he asked. "What did she say? I saw her on her way up to Ron's room."

"She got mad," Ginny mumbled.

"Oh," he said sitting down.

Meanwhile Hermione was standing in front of Ron's door. Should she knock? Had. She opened the door and saw Ron asleep. She walked over and nudged his shoulder slightly. "Mum 5 more minutes," Ron said pulling the covers over his shoulder.

"Ron I'm not your mum," Hermione said.

Ron's eyes opened and before she knew it she was pulled down on his bed, an arm on either side of her.  
"Good," he whispered and leaned in to kiss her. She moved her head before he could making him hit the bed.

"Hey!" he said.

"I just came to tell you breakfast was ready," she laughed.

"Does it include you?" he asked nuzzling her neck.

She was tempted to say yes but instead said, "Ron what if your mother heard you say that?"

"She's not in here," Ron mumbled into her hair which he had pulled down. Hermione felt Ron's strong arms around her and she sighed.

He pulled up. "Can I kiss you now?" he asked.

"No," she said getting up off of the bed.

Ron just pushed her up against the wall. "Now?" His smile was playful. She shook her head.

"Hermione," he moaned. His lips kissed her neck and went up to her ear. "Please?"

"Nope," she said. "I told you, you were going to pay for last night."

Ron pulled away immediately. He shook his head. "Please Hermione." His lips were almost on hers but he waited for her consent.

Her lips barely brushed his when she said, "No."

"Fine," he said pulling away and grabbing a shirt. "I can wait." Hermione just smiled and walked out of the room.

Ron walked down the stairs and sat down not really paying attention to anything. When Hermione had come to his room he thought she wanted him back. Maybe she still did. He couldn't live without her. He needed her.

Then he felt something on his leg. He froze. It was all he could do not to moan. Hermione who was sitting next to him smiled. Her hand traveled up his leg to his outside thigh and back down again. He could not stand this so he just started to eat his food slowly. "Ron dear is something wrong?" Mrs. Wealsey asked.

"What?" Ron asked. Ginny smiled; she was sitting next to Hermione and could see everything. She looked like she was about to burst out laughing. Harry looked up from his paper and looked over; he smirked then Ron elbowed him.

"You're not eating your food," Mrs. Wealsey said.

"What? I don't want to eat too fast," he said. "Would you stop that Hermione?!"

"What?" she asked innocently. "I didn't do anything."

"Geez Ron just because you have fanisies about the girl doesn't mean you have to be mean to her," George said. Ron went red. Hermione gave him an evil smile and he growled at her.

"Did you just growl at me?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley said. "You know better than that!"

"I didn't mean to!" Ron said. Ginny had broken out into laughter by now and so had Harry. "This is not funny!"

"I'm sorry Ron!" Ginny laughed. George was looking at them all oddly. Ron just rolled his eyes and went back to his food. Hermione went back to what she was doing.

Hermione smiled as she walked back into her room. She had gotten to him at breakfast. His mum's face was so funny. She turned around when she heard her door slammed open. Ron stood in the doorway. "Yes?" she asked.

He slammed the door shut behind him as he penned her on the bed. "You did that on purpose," he said.

"Yes I did," she said. She couldn't move her arms because Ron had them penned on the bed. Maybe she could flip them.

Just then there was a voice behind them, "Ahem." It was Ginny. Ron jumped off of Hermione and cursed loudly. She however sat up. "I don't mean to interrupt but Bill's here with Victorie and I thought you might want to see her. If you're not busy."

"I'm not," Hermione said bouncing off the bed and out of the room before Ron could say anything.

"Thanks Ginny," Ron said. Ginny just laughed and walked out of the room.

Later when Hermione and Ginny were in the kitchen Ron walked in. "Hey," he said. Hermione was sitting on a stool and spun around to face him.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"Ok," she said spinning back around. "Ginny do you have the dress magazine?"

"No," Ginny said after a quick search of the table.

"Well we need it," Hermione said. Ginny sighed and left the room. Hermione stood up and walked over to Ron. She put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "Do you still want to kiss me?"

Ron just nodded yes. Hermione smiled and kissed up his neck. "Hermione," he moaned. She kissed up him and was close to his mouth. It was now or never. She kissed his cheek and went back to her seat.

Ron lay in his room thinking. _What did I do to deserve this? _His door opened and Hermione poked her head in. before he could say anything she ran over and jumped on the bed. He just laughed; she laughed too. She put her arms around him and sighed. He pulled her next to him. They fit perfectly together; just like before. He looked down at her and watched her. She looked up and he thought he saw something in her eye. "You ok?" he asked.

She just nodded. He let his finger trail down her face rubbing her bottom lip softly. "Go ahead," she said.

"What?" he asked.

She leaned up. "Kiss me." That was all it took for Ron and he kissed her deeply, passionately. Her arms went around his neck and pulled him closer.

Suddenly he pulled back. "Out!" he said jumping off the bed and opening his door. "Out!" She stood up looking confused. Slowly she made her way to him. She sighed and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7: Loving Arms

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated guys. I have been really busy with my other stories and school. I will try and update ASAP.**_

_**Chapter 7: Loving Arms**_

Hermione walked down the stairs the next day. She didn't know why Ron was so upset. What set him off last night? Why did he yell at her after kissing her? She didn't understand. Before she knew it she was in the kitchen. Ron was there also.

"Hey," Hermione said biting her lip.

Ron spun around. He rolled his eyes. "Hey," he said. Ron turned back around to his food.

"Ron?" she asked.

"What?" he spat still not looking at her.

"What did I do to make you so. . . . . . . . . angry with me?" she asked.

"You don't get it do you?!" he said turning to face her. "This is a game to you! It's not to me!"

"I. . . . . . ." Hermione, for once, didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry okay? Can we just forget last night ever happened?"

Ron sighed. "Sure," he said.

"Ok," Hermione said before slipping out of the kitchen.

"How do I look?" Ginny asked smoothing her dress.

"Beautiful!" Hermione said smiling. Ginny did look beautiful in her pink knee-length dress. It had ruffles down the botest and barely had any sleeves.

"So do you!" Ginny said looking at Hermione's red dress. It was a V-neck. It stopped Hermione's knee and looked stunning on her.

The rehearsal dinner was two hours away. Ron and Hermione had both agreed to forget what had happened between them that day. However Hermione was having a hard time forgetting. Ron thought that she was toying with his emotions. She wouldn't do that! He had the nerve to believe that! Then again she had told him many times that it was over between them. It made sense.

_Hermione! Ginny is getting married! Mind back on track! _she thought. She shook her head and walked into the rehearsal dinner with Ginny.

She had to make sure everything was perfect. Hermione didn't stop until Ginny came over. "Hey," Ginny said. "You need to relax ok? Everything is great!"

"Ok if you say so," Hermione said. She fell into a chair nearby.

Ginny walked over to Harry and pulled him out onto the dance floor. Hermione smiled at this until a song she never wanted to hear again came on. She and Ron had danced to this song before. Looking over at Ginny, she saw that she had a hopeful look on her face. Hermione shook her head and turned away. How could Ginny do this to her?

She chanced a glance at Ron. He didn't seem as unnerved as her but she could tell it annoyed him. Ginny smiled and nodded toward Ron. Hermione shook her head again.

Finally she gave in. Hermione made her way over to Ron. "If they want a show why don't we give it to them?" she asked him. Ron raised his eyebrows but nodded. He followed her onto the dance floor.

They started to dance slowly as _Loving Arms _played. Ron's arms tightened around her and she tried to pull away but he whispered into her ear, "Don't." So she stayed.

When the song was almost over Ron looked down at her. "They must have their show," he mumbled and kissed her lightly.

Ginny had seen everything from the over side of the room. She smiled to herself knowing that she had done this. They were back together! One song was all it took. Why didn't she think of it before? Oh well all that mattered now was that they were back together. Now she could actually get some real planning down that those two were out of her hair. She smiled to herself thinking about when they were younger.

"We did!" Ginny said to Harry. "Oh yeah! I'm good!"

"We're good," Harry corrected, "and don't be so sure." He nodded toward Hermione who was leaving the building.

"What?!" Ginny said. "Not fair!"

Ginny started to go after them but Harry grabbed her arm. "Let them work it out themselves," he said smiling. "I have a feeling it will be for the better if we just leave it be."

"Fine," she huffed.

Ron grabbed Hermione's arm as she excited the building. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said looking down. Ron tilted her chin up so he could see her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I can't do this anymore," she said sitting down on the step. "I can't pretend sit here that nothing happened between us. I can't just sit around and plan a wedding for my best friends and pretend you don't exist. I can't pretend that you don't affect me. That you don't make my head spin when I'm around you. That none of this matters at all because it does."

"It's ok," Ron said pulling her into a hug. "I know how you feel. I know because I feel it every day you're not here. When you came for Harry and Ginny's wedding, I felt relieved you know? That even if I couldn't have you I could at least see your face."

Hermione just nodded. She looked up and saw Ron staring down at her. His eyes bore into hers as if reading her mind. _I love you, _she thought.

_No you don't! _her mind screamed.

_How do you know?! _

_Because it's logic!_

_Love doesn't involve logic!_

Ron looked at her for a moment before kissing her lightly. Hermione kissed him back. She deepened the kiss and her tongue flew inside his mouth.

_CRACK! _

They were back in Ron's room. Hermione's hands went under his shirt and yanked it off. Quickly he unzipped her dress and it fell to the floor. Picking her up, he put her on the bed, and kissed down her neck. Hermione moaned and flipped him. "You know when I said that I was only back for Harry and Ginny?" she asked. He nodded. "I lied."


	8. Chapter 8: The Morning After

_**Chapter 8: The Morning After**_

Hermione woke up against something hard. She forgot where she was for a moment and just relaxed. After a while she opened her eyes and saw white freckled flesh in front of her. _No! _she thought. _Oh no! _If she jumped up now and said it was a mistake Ron would kill her. Maybe she could sweet talk her way out of it. She kissed his chest. "Ron," she said. "Wake up."

Ron shifted slightly. "Wake up," she said again.

"Why?" he asked not moving.

"Because it's time to get up," she said.

"Can't we stay a little longer?"

"But I'm hungry," she said. Bad move. Ron flipped her over so she was on her back.

"Really?" he asked.

"Ron," Hermione drawled.

He rolled off of her and lay on his back. Hermione stood and found she saw wearing Ron's shirt. She rolled her eyes and walked over to find her bra. "You're amazing you know that?" Ron said from across the room. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to go you know," Ron said. "I'm sure no one will notice."

"Ron look I don't mean to be rude and all but we need to pretend like last night never happened," Hermione said turning to face him.

He sat straight up in the bed and looked at her. "Why?" he asked alarmed.

"Because it meant nothing ok?" Hermione said. "I know what I said last night but I was in an emotional state which rendered me enable of seeing strait so to speak."

"So you're just going to stand there and say this whole thing was a mistake?" Ron asked glaring.

"Don't look at me like that!" she snapped. "I'm not the only one who said things last night."

Ron dropped his head in his hand sighing. He grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on getting out of bed. "Look Hermione I'm not sorry about last night," Ron said. "I don't care if you are. You will see sense sooner or later until then I'm not going to give up on you." He tilted her chin up.

Hermione pulled away from him. "Don't please," she said. "I can't do this not right now." She reached down and picked up her dress.

"I'm always here if you want to talk," Ron reminded her.

She peeped out of the door to see if anyone was there when there was a voice on her ear, "Stay."

She just shook her head and excited the room. When she got her room she flopped down on her bed. _Why do I have to be so stupid? _She thought. _You could have said no. Why do I keep coming back to him? It's not like I'm still in love with him right? No I couldn't be that's impossible. It's probably just hormones. _

Yeah that's what it was! Just girly hormones that made her feel this way. She wasn't in love with Ron and she wasn't going to go rushing into his arms again. She could make it on her; she had done it once and she would do it again. That's when she realized she was still wearing Ron's shirt.

Shoot! Now she would have to go and give it back to him. That wouldn't be awkward at all! _Hey Ron! Here's your shirt I forgot I was wearing it. Just wonderful Hermione. _She sighed and stood up. Grabbing a pair of pants and a blue shirt she got dressed and headed back up to Ron's room. She knocked and waited a few minutes but no one answered. "Ron?" she called.

She cracked the door and saw that it was empty. _Well that's a relief. You can just drop the shirt off and go. _She walked into the room and laid the shirt on the bed. Searching to room, she looked for a pencil and paper. While she was looking she knocked something off of a shelf. Quickly she reached down to pick it up; that was when she realized it was a picture of her, Ron, and Harry in their 5th.

Ron was on the right with his arm around her and Harry was on the left smiling. She was in the middle and smiling as wide as she could open her mouth. The little figures waved at her. "Ahem," someone said from the door.

Hermione turned around quickly dropping the picture in the process. "Can I ask you what you are doing in my brother's room?" George asked. "Not that I'm not thrilled or anything. It's about time you two got back together."

"Oh I'm not here because of that," Hermione said quickly. George raised an eyebrow. "I just came to talk to Ron. Well I can see that he's not here so I will be going." She had to get out of there fast; George never could keep his mouth shut.

"Oh that's fine you don't have to go," George said. "I was just going to scare Ron when he came back to his room but I think he would much rather have you." That made Hermione go red. George smiled a cocky smile and left the room. Hermione sighed and left the room.

Hermione didn't eat much breakfast. To be honest she wasn't that hungry. How Ron could eat she would never know. "You ok Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine," she said pushing her food around her plate.

"Are you sure you don't look so good," Ginny told her.

"I think I'm just going to go upstairs and relax for a bit," she said. Ginny smiled and nodded.

Hermione walked up the stairs and into her room. She was shocked but what she saw on her bed. There was the exact same shirt that she had put on Ron's bed lying on her own. There was a little note on top of it. She walked over carefully as if something might jump out any minute. The note read:

_You can keep it. _


	9. Chapter 9: The Wedding

_**Chapter 9: The Wedding**_

Ron hadn't stopped trying to get her back but she just ignored it. Weeks went by and finally it was time for the wedding.

Ginny looked beautiful in her ivory lace dress. The sleeves went up and exposed her shoulder but came back down after that covering her arm. It had a little puff but wasn't too puffy.

"You look beautiful," Hermione said smiling.

"So do you!" she said. "I'm so nervous."

"Don't be it's not like Harry's going to leave you at the altar," Hermione joked.

"Hermione! Don't say stuff like that!" Ginny said playfully hitting her.

"Ok! Ok!" Hermione said laughing.

Then there was the sound of footsteps. Hermione and Ginny both looked over at the door. Ron walked in whistling. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Ginny said smiling.

"Mum wanted me to give this to you," Ron said pulling a heart-shaped necklace with rhinestones out of his pocket. "She said she would cry if she gave it to you herself."

"Grandma's?!" Ginny exclaimed. Then it hit her she was really getting married today. She threw herself in Ron's arms around hugged him. "Oh thank you!"

"For what? Mum gave it to you," Ron said.

"For being one of my big brothers," she said.

Ron smiled. "Well why else would I be around?" he joked. "It's not like I have a life."

Ginny pulled back and playful wacked him. "Oh shoo before I have to kick you out like George," she said.

"Alright I'm going, I'm going," he said.

Hermione smiled. "Do you want me to put it on you?" she asked. Ginny merely nodded. Hermione place the necklace around her neck and clipped it together.

"I always thought she would give this to you," Ginny said.

"What? the necklace?" Hermione said waving off the comment. "Why would she? You're her only daughter."

"Yeah but you were always like a daughter to Mum just like Harry was always like one of her sons," Ginny explained. "I just thought that she would give it to you."

"Ginny your mum likes you way better than me," Hermione said. "Trust me."

"Well ok," Ginny said then turned back to the mirror.

As the ceremony took place Hermione thought she was going to cry. As Harry and Ginny kissed she did cry. She heard George mumble something about girls from the front row but she didn't care. These were her best friends.

Now she was sitting alone at a table drinking wine watching everyone dance. Watching Harry and Ginny be happy. If only that were her. _Well I could be you! _her heart shouted.

_Don't even go there! _her mind shouted back.

_Well if you hadn't been so rude and just thrown Ron aside, you wouldn't be having this problem right now!_

_It was in our best interest! You know what happened last time._

_One time! Just go and talk to him!_

_No and that is final!_

Victiore walked up to a half-drunk Hermione. "Hermione?" asked the 3-year old pushing herself up on a seat.

"Oh hey Victiore," she said.

"Are you ok?" she asked smiling.

"Not really," she said.

"Why?" asked the little girl.

"Because sometimes when you love someone you have to let them go even if you don't want to. No matter what; things happen for a reason. So we can learn for our mistakes. Once you learn something you can't unlearn it so you have to live with it. You have to let them go," a half-drunk Hermione ranted.

The 3-year-old looked oddly at her for a moment before replying, "If you're talking about Uncle Ron then you shouldn't be worried. He loves you too! I know because Uncle Ron looks at you the way my daddy and mummy look at each other!"

Then it hit Hermione. A little girl had just made the most sense in the world. Why hadn't she seen it before! "Thanks Victiore!" Hermione said.

She stood up and walked through the crowds of dancing people looking for one in particular. Finally she spotted him just on the edge of the floor talking with Harry. She smiled and walked right but to Ron tapping him on the arm. When he turned around she kissed him full on the mouth.

"Finally!" Ginny pouted. "It took them long enough!"

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

"What?" she said.

"Do you want them to stop?"

"No."

"Then shut up."

**A/N: I know the end was rushed but I am working on a lot right now so please tell what you think. Anyways the story isn't over yet! Look for a epilogue! **


	10. Epilugue: One Year Later

_**Epilogue: One years later**_

Hermione sighed as she waited for Ron to get home. Since the wedding their relationship had been going well. Ron had forgiven her for being so blind and they had moved on from the past. Now, they were living in the same house and it felt . . . . . well . . . . . right.

There was the click of the front door and shoes coming down the hall. Ron appeared smiling as bright as ever. "Hey!" he said.

"Hello!" she replied before kissing him. He leaned into her before picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He was about to start up the stairs when there was a tapping on the window.

Cursing as he put Hermione down, Ron went over and opened it. The owl flew over to Hermione and she detached the note on its leg. Squealing she handed the letter to Ron.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_Ginny's had the baby!_

_Harry_

"I'm going to kill Harry," Ron mumbled rubbing his forehead.

"Oh Ron," Hermione huffed. "They are married. He is within his rights."

"Still so soon?" Ron said.

"It's been a year."

"Yeah but she got pregnant 3 months after they were married."

"Yeah well you will get over it," Hermione said. "Now come we are going to see the baby."

Hermione grabbed her coat and waited for Ron to do the same. "Couldn't we just-"

"No," Hermione interrupted him.

"Fine." He sighed and grabbed his coat before walking out the door and Avapperating to St. Mongo's. They walked down the hall and into the waiting room. Slowly Hermione made her way over to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm here for Ginny Potter," Hermione explained.

"Good grief how of them are there?!" the lady asked. "Already had five in for her. One with a child already."

"Yes well the family is big," Hermione said.

"Room 672," she said.

"Thank you," Hermione said kindly. She walked back over to Ron. "Room 672."

They walk down the hall and soon came to room 669. . . 670 . . . . 671. . . .

Harry sat outside room 672 waiting for them. "A boy! A healthy baby boy!" he said brightly. He put his arms around both of them. "You look happy," Hermione said.

"No?" Ron said sarcastically. "He was just hit with a Cheering Charm."

Hermione just rolled eyes. "How is she?" she asked.

"Ginny? Good, a bit cranky," Harry said. "George said I should put her out of misery."

"Leave it to George to say something like that," Hermione mumbled appalled. "Can we see her?"

"Sure," Harry said. He led them into the room where they saw Ginny laying in a bed with her arms crossed.

"Hi love," Harry said walking over and kissing her forehead.

"Don't you 'hi love' me," Ginny snapped. "Never again, Harry, never again."

"Whatever you saw love," Harry said. "Ron and Hermione are here."

"Oh lovely more people to come and see me even though I feel awful," she complained. "At least they won't make fun of it like George."

Ron just laughed at this. "Well you have to admit it's pretty funny," he said.

Ginny gave him her death glare and he suddenly came very interested in the wall. "So where is he?" Hermione asked walking over to Ginny.

"Over there," Ginny said. "The little trouble-maker. I have a feeling that this one will be like yours truly." She yanked her finger at Harry. "At least trouble wise."

"Hey!" Harry said. "I'm standing right here!"

"What's your point?" she said.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to the cradle and picked up their child. He walked back over to Hermione and let her hold it. Hermione sighed as the baby yawned in her arms. "What is his name?" she asked looking up.

"James Sirius Potter," Harry said proudly.

"That's perfect," Hermione said. "Oh Ginny I don't know why you think he's so bad."

"I don't think it's bad!" Ginny protested. "I just said that he was going to be a trouble-maker."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Then the baby started to cry. Hermione froze afraid she had done something wrong. "Right on cue," Ginny said. "Let me see him." Hermione handed the baby to Ginny.

"Well out with you!" she said. "I'm not feeding him in front of you!"

Ron and Hermione walked out of the room smiling. "You know we have to have one," Hermione said.

"Right now?" Ron asked wide-eyed.

"No!" she said. "Later."

"Oh sure," he said before kissing her.


End file.
